Azula and Ty Lee : War
by gabriel.soderholm.16
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee of the Firenation are battling yet again, but not just other nations and each other; but the turmoil and struggle in their hearts and families - Starts of with a simple duel, then goes into the bet and then finally major TyLee/Azula shipping Please review and message if you want more or have any advice/ideas - Keep yourself posted!
1. Round One Unarmed

The two contestants watched each other, both clad in light black and red Fire nation armour. They stood together at the large arena bay outside the fire-nation palace halls. There were no onlookers to view the spectacle, after the events of the Fire princess's blue flames performing harm into the general audience at several occasions. Her opponent stood in front of her, covered with a heavy fire nation satchel that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip; he was larger than her and move bulky; but she was skinner and much more agile then him.  
The opponents name was Jaime of the northern fire islands, he was sent to represent his small colony with simple conversation with the fire-princess; but Azula had demanded a classical Agni Ki between them two. Classical Agni Ki's ran past three rounds each focusing on different forms of weaponry, the first using simple hand to hand combat, the second using defined weaponry and the last resorting to fire-bending.

Azula and Jaime watched each other slowly, noticing their opponent's strengths and weaknesses; the fire princess noticed that her opponent's strong structure could be easily unbalanced, and when he fell; he would be at her mercy in seconds. The fire ambassador watched her walk around slowly, trying to gaze through her frightening beauty into any forms of weakness's she may possess; she was perfectly balanced on her long muscular legs and heavily spiked boots.  
Then slowly she turned her head to the side, letting her long black hair flow down as she stared intently at her prey, "You going to stand there all night? Make your move peasant." Her voice was slow, calculated and deceptive.

He charged forward, running up to her with a heavy fist ready to smash down onto her quickly and efficiently. She stood still, perfectly posed as she waited for her opponent to close in and fall for her traps. Jaime rushed in, about to punch when finally he locked eyes with his opponent; those sharp golden eyes that pierced through him and made him feel worthless in comparison.  
As he was distracted, the fire bending prodigy lunged forward perfectly; balancing herself in a sharp jab that struck the ambassador in the bottom jaw; sending him backwards into the floor.  
She smiled as he fell to her feet within the first punch, with two hands on her hips she looked down at her opponent as he struggled to get back up on his feet.

"Boring" She yawned, flashing her white teeth, "Are you ready to actually fight now?"

He roared in frustration, blowing his right arm through ready to smite her; she dodged it efficiently and crouched down as she blocked his second frenzied attack. But this time she grabbed his hands in a tight grip, her eyes met his and he finally realised how undermined he really was compared to her.  
She pulled his arms down as she jumped forward, kneeing him in the face as she released him; sending him straight into a fall that smashed into the ground again.  
Jaime coughed out dust as he looked back up, suddenly an unfamiliar feeling weighted on his chest on both sides. He glanced up to see the fire princess sitting on top of him gracefully, her legs tightening around his ribs as she raised her tight fist over her head.

"You ready to give in?" She asked once slowly.  
Jaime shook his head stubbornly, trying to push her legs of him; but to no avail.

But then she did something he would never foresee, she smiled at him, "Good, I wasn't finished yet. Besides, someone like you needs to be reminded how beneath me you really are."  
And then without pausing, she smashed him across the face with her tight gloved fist; she punched again without any mercy, letting him experience her tough blows until blood appeared on his face.  
He roared in anger, trying to grab her neck and stop her from smashing her fists into his face; she growled at him as he reached her heavily armoured collarbone. This caused him to stop for a second, in fear of what she would do if she got angry.

"Good boy" She whispered in his ear, knowing the effect her voice would have on him. Suddenly a new pain reached him as he felt her knee moving down to his move vulnerable area of the body. He gasped as another fist smashed into his head, silencing him.

"Give up yet?" Azula spoke slowly, looking down at him as she grabbed his arms and held them down easily. He shook his head slowly, causing her to sigh and immediately smash her right knee back into his groin.  
Jaime roared out-loud, the pain was unbearable as he felt with disturbing knowledge that her knee was simply eroding down until he started to cry in complete agony.  
She giggled softly, becoming content with her opponent's weakness and lack of ability to defend himself.  
"I Yield! I Yield! Please!" Jaime roared, he couldn't even feel the lower half of his body anymore; such was the pain that she was inflicting with a simple knee.  
"I knew you would" She smiled, stepping up of him and straightening her large tunic as she prepared herself for round two.


	2. Round Two Weaponry

Jaime stood up from his seat; he had slowly prepared himself for round two of his intuition and requested Agni Ki by his fire-princess Azula. A large collection of weaponry sat upon the table in front of him, ranging from simple knives to heavy broadswords and hammers. The ambassador chose two large broadswords to dual wield as his chosen weaponry for the second round.  
He stood up and walked to the arena centre, rubbing his sore body parts as he saw that the fire princess was waiting for him impatiently. She had over three knives carefully sheathed in her chest armour piece as well as a large chain around her arm that she swung back and forth at his arrival.  
"Customarily, those who make me wait are usually banished on sight. But I guess we can make a special occasion for you." She drawled slowly, whipping the chain back and forth at the loose cuff of her wrist.

"Did we come here to talk or did we come here to fight!" Jamie roared at her, letting the anger control him and force its way out. Azula snarled at him, smoothly moving to the side with her chain and starting to unravel it from her wrist.  
And then they clashed, Jaime swung both of his blades at the princess quickly; letting them slash horizontally at her chest. She immediately wrapped her chains around the first blade and sent it flying to the floor with her own weapon. Then she jumped backwards and kicked her right foot forward, letting the curved spike boot reach right up to his face and smash his nose background.  
Jaime fell to the floor quickly, using an arm to stiffen his fall before he managed to get himself up and grab the one sword he possessed in his right arm.

The Ambassador ran forward towards the Princess quickly; ready to slash at her from collarbone to hip with a violent attack that wouldn't probably make it past her armour. Azula responded by throwing one of her knives quickly, letting it spin around the air until it was blocked quickly with Jaime's sword slash. The Fire Prodigy drew her last two knives, holding them with either hand almost like a professional assassin. She walked around her opponent, slowly rotating her hips to make sure she faced him at all times.  
Jaime hung onto his one broad sword loosely, letting the prodigy attack first; as usual.

And then she did, with a quick jump up she slashed her blade across at his neck, letting the broad sword block it as she stabbed with her left blade right at her opponent. The second knife slashed across his satchel armour; completely exposing his chest for any other attacks as the armour fell to the floor.

She smiled at her prey's weakness before attacking again, with a simple slash and hack she tackled both of her blades with the one broad sword of Jaime. They wrestled forward and back until finally Azula realised this battle would not be won with weaponry, so she breathed forward and quickly wrapped her left leg around her enemy's shins. She tugged once, letting him fall to the floor on his arse immediately as well as the weaponry falling to the floor.  
Jaime turned over so his chest wasn't exposed to her as he reached with all his wits to grab the fallen sword from in-front of him. A pair of red and black fire nation boots clamped down on the sword, the heel shattering the blade's fine edge. Jaime looked up to see the fire princess simply looking down at him, and then he realised that she had been playing with him the whole time.  
He stood up slowly, unsure on how to act as his opponent was barely moving; simply smiling down at him in that menacing/frightening and alluring tone.

And then she grabbed his arms quickly and smoothly, tugging him upwards to his feet; the ambassador looked into her eyes carefully, he was both mesmerised by her beauty and frightened of her wrath. Then suddenly she lifted her leg up and smashed it into his unprotected chest, the heel cutting through the skin. She smashed him down to the ground, still holding onto his arms as she crushed him under her heel.  
"Give in?" She requested, slowly putting pressure on the heel that was cutting through until blood was starting to be seen.  
Jaime snorted out in pain, his arms were starting to hurt as much as the wound straight in his chest; he immediately kicked forward and tried to move her from him. But her leg was simply and unavoidably, two strong for him to move. Finally she let go of his arms, letting them fall to his side as he started to almost collapse in complete exhaustion under her boot.

He grabbed onto his chest wound quickly, stopping the bleeding as he tried to crawl away from the fire prodigy right over the arena floor.  
A heel crushed him from behind, the boot landing right on his spine as he arched his back up to defend himself; he couldn't see anything or anyone.  
Then the worse happened, the heavy set of mechanical chains wrapped around his neck from above and starting to tug. The boot slowly sunk into his back as the chain pulled upwards; leaving Jaime completely vulnerable and in complete pain.

"I Yield! Please Azula, have mercy." Jaime managed to groan through the constant strain on his neck; he heard the princess chuckle as he begged and finally she released him.  
The Ambassador's face fell straight to the floor, blood and sweat covering and surrounding his unconscious body.


	3. Round Three Fire

Azula waited by the entrance of the arena pen for her opponent to show up, she stood on a side with her legs crossed over and her arms reached back for her hair to be caressed. Her armour had been loosely cut down to a simple red and black mesh over her chest and chainmail covering her thighs with heavy pants. Her slender and muscular torso was therefore exposed to any onlooker who tempted the mesmerisation of someone with such wrath. Ty Lee stood to her side, dressed in a simple pink dress and crooning over her friend's every move and act.

"Azula, when is the strong dreamy boy coming back?" She whined, keen to meet the new arrival; she stood on all toes to see anyone coming.  
"When he's decided to face his fate like a man I guess." Azula sighed slowly, itching the back of her head slowly as she compared herself to her friend.  
"There he is!" Ty Lee squealed, jumping up and down in anticipation as the ambassador named 'Jaime' from the northern fire nation islands met up with both of them.

He walked forward proudly, although the cut on his chest and the bruise around his neck was clearly evident even from the great distance. Crimson fire started to seep out of his large hands as he saw his opponent merely leaning against the wall as if she had every second in the world.  
"Did you have to hurt him so badly?" Ty Lee asked, scared for the ambassador's health.  
Azula stood up quickly, flexing her right leg and then left, "Not yet I don't." She smiled at her friend before turning to her opponent and preparing to finish the fight they had started.  
It was time for the fire dual; time for round three!

The Fire Prodigy attacked aggressively, sending a wave of blue horrendous flames into the path of the lesser opponent, she watched triumphantly as he barely managed to block her initial attack without stumbling backwards. She fired again, sending a specific quick flame right into the path of her enemy; he smashed out his own fire at the last second; not doing a thing to save him, the blue fire engulfed him in the chest and spun him backwards.  
"You really think you could challenge me?" Azula asked almost seductively as she walked forward, perfectly paced on her boots as she fired more blue fire and sent the Ambassador to fall backward again and again.

Jaime roared and successfully managed to block her weaker attack, then he jumped forward and smashed his feet into the ground; with one fist he thundered a successive bolt of crimson and gold fire into the princess's path.  
Azula didn't even move, the fire merely passed around her as if it was an insignificant as his life; then she laughed slowly while drawing forward the positive and negative energy around her. She spun around in a perfect symmetrical of blue lights until she splashed her two hands together and created lightning.

The bolt of blue sparked forward through the prodigy's fingertips and towards her opponent with the strength and speed of light. The energy missed the evading Ambassador by an inch, its sparks racking into him and slashing through the few velvet cloths he wore.  
Jaime's hair stuck on all ends as the energy sparks passed through him, he ran forward quickly; firing red flashes of fire into the approximate location of is enemy. He sprinted forward a bit too quickly however; the Princess simply evaded his bolts by stepping away gracefully and then striking forward with her right foot and a kick of blue flame.

Jaime smashed back onto the ground for the third time, the blue fire passing over him like water over stone. He tried to get up quickly, not wanting to be caught in a familiar position with Azula and her boots. Then suddenly he saw the two large black and red heels slowly stomp up to him, the wearer using them to intimidate and then finish of her target.

Then suddenly Azula was standing over him, watching the miserable sight of her opponent lying on the floor as if he were writhing.  
He knew where this was going, "I Yield, I yield! Please don't." He begged her, watching the black boot slowly rise up the other leg.  
And then she stomped down with her left leg, the entire foot smashing down on his face with the heel crushing into his jugular slowly. He coughed out loud in surprise and pain as the heel started intensifying in not just strength, but also heat.

"Oh no you don't peasant." Her voice called out as blue flames travelled down her unmarked flawless skin to the heavy black and red boots that covered his face and slowly prodded into his jugular via the long powerful heel, "You don't yield to me until I'm done with you."  
Then suddenly and finally, Azula moved her second leg into position; straight over the vulnerable area between his legs where she finally rested her second black and powerful heel.

Jaime's thoughts boggled completely, he couldn't feel anything but the complete weight of the fire princess rested completely on his groin and his neck. He screamed as loudly as he thought it was possible, blood was residing out from his neck as he fell between the barrier between death and unconsciousness.

His eyes blinked open finally when the weight was taken of his neck and groin; he woke himself up in a strange position right in front of a sitting figure. He had been dragged and taken into the palace of the fire nation over sometime that he had been unconscious.

Jaime looked up to the sight of the magnificent, beautiful and powerful image of the fire princess Azula sitting up on a high throne and looking at him from above. Her right spiked boot was resting right under his jaw, the blade gently pushing his head upwards up at him as he kneeled in a position of complete subservience.

"Your small rebellion at the northern fire-nation islands I declare is over; you shall go back to your peasant village and burn all rebellions in my name. Is that understood servant?" Azula demanded to him, giving her slave a simple order to betray his former rebellion and serve her.

"I have bested you in combat peasant, therefore you and your followers belong to my movement and arms race, am I understood?" She continued, the bladed boot pushing him sharply upwards so much it hurt.  
He nodded immediately, completely captivated and put into subservience to his princess Azula.

She smiled at once, looking down at her former enemy and realising he would be a great tool for her Nation's advancement; if she had more soldiers like Jaime in complete service then the whole world would be under her thumb within minutes.

Jaime immediately looked down on the boot that was caressing his cheek slowly, then he reached down and kissed the cold steel slowly before standing up and leaving immediately without another word.

Azula smiled as she saw another one of her marauding freelancers leaving her palace, with the proper treatment; Jaime could be transferred to her second in command.  
Soon enough they would all fall to her, as men always did.

As she laughed to herself loudly; a small droplet of red blood slowly fell, balanced on the curved blade on her boot and slowly spiralled downwards until it splattered unto the harsh floor.

Where it immediately got stomped and crushed.


	4. The New Bet

"I knew he would fall to me" Azula's confident voice ruptured through the red silken covered bedroom quarters, fire nation posters and lamps stood at several points of the entire room; an assortment of clothing was amassed in the small wardrobe but the rest of the room seemed barren and bleak. It was the undeniable private quarters of the Fire Prodigy, Azula the Princess of the Fire Nation. Unlike most highborn women of this nation, the teenager had barely spent time decorating her room, her life had been filled with training and debriefs in the war council with her father and so she had barely anytime to play with posters and toys; the only object in her life that ever held any sentimentality was the hairpin that held her long silky black hair up.

But to her, the only important thing that pin ever did for her; was to keep her hair up and nothing else.  
Movement came from behind her, causing her to spin around swiftly and aim her fist straight at the doorway; suddenly a cartwheeling pink figure spun around the door and jumped straight into her bedroom. It was the gymnastically adept, super-fast and seductive fighter; Ty Lee.  
"Took you long enough." Azula spoke to her friend, looking down at the gymnastics' face and noticing how happy and optimistic the pink girl seemed.  
"Oh Azula, I couldn't come until I said goodbye to the muscly fire-bender boy" Ty Lee replied quickly, her mind drifting away as her young chirpy voice captured her friend's attention, "You left him with a couple of bruises you know?"

Azula walked over to her wardrobe and started to put regulation fire nation armour on to her unprotected red silky mesh, "He was lucky I left him with anything at all Ty Lee, the resistance at the northern coast has been crushed and that's all that matters."  
Ty Lee pounced up and appeared right in front of the fire princess, perfectly balanced on her tip toes as she smiled and softly spoke, "I think it's because he fell for you Azula!"

The fire bending prodigy coughed outloud and squeezed the tight chest armour piece over her head and onto her chest, then using her arms she pushed Ty Lee and replied sharply, "I crushed the rebellion under my boot Ty Lee, I did not try to seduce the weak fire bender."  
"Of course you didn't" Ty Lee replied, a spark appearing in her eyes and a grin on her face, "I doubt he really fell for you anyway."

Azula continued speaking as if uninterrupted before she noticed what her friend had said, "I mean if he did fall for me that's understandable but…wait, what are you trying to say?"

The pink gymnast flexed her right leg right up and grabbed it with her arm before she innocently spoke, "I'm just saying that the muscly fire bender boy probably didn't fall for you, you said it yourself that you didn't try and get him so obviously you wouldn't…"  
Azula breathed loudly, blue fire starting to emanate out of her nostrils as she took in what her friend was really saying, and then she took a step forward and roared, "I could get anyone I wanted if I tried or didn't!"

Ty Lee jumped up immediately; she had been waiting for this, "Aha! Finally something to do, Azula lets place a bet on us both leaving and traveling through the royal beach; and whoever picks up the most boys wins!" She smiled mischievously as her friend's cheeks plumed crimson, she knew that the fire prodigy would never back down from a fight or a bet.

"Fine! But when I come back to the palace with forty boys on my heels then I expect you to call in the guards." Azula finally replied, adjusting her black hair slowly.  
"To send them away?" Ty Lee asked curiously, she hoped Azula wouldn't hurt any boys that might fall for her.  
"No I want them to pick out the best one and shoo the rest away" Azula smiled evilly, but then changed her mind, "Then again, someone like me may deserve more than one toy at a time."

The Gymnast crossed her eyebrows in confusion over her friend describing boys as mere toys, but there were many things the pink acrobat didn't know or care about; if they didn't affect her personally then they could be worried about later.  
"All right Azula" Ty Lee smiled and prepared to cartwheel away to her room and pick an outfit that would entangle men to her like a spider trapped flies, "Meet you down at the beach in 20."


	5. The Competition

The beach was a fun place to be around; it had a beautiful set of sand that limited no amount of swimming with rocks or barriers. Teenagers of all types sat in different arrangements at the beach, either in large groups or simply in pair couplings. Many males were swimming in the pale blue water revealing their muscular structure, the largest coalition of teenagers were situated on the large pontoon out to the right of the beach; it was large enough to host over thirty fire-nation boys and girls and would evidently be the primary point to pick up any male targets.

Azula surveyed over the large yellow sands from the entrance to the great beach, she knew this was the opportune place to ever hang out; the volcanic waters were always steamed and warmed to the touch, creating a perfect beach zone for any teenagers. She had dressed herself up for the occasion, a simple red tunic that covered her shoulders and chest whilst also matching the short crimson skirt, altogether she revealed her lightly patterned abdominal torso and the knee down of her muscular legs all the way down to the feet. Her black hair had been let loose and fell all the way down to her waist, it clashed well with the red armour and pale skin.

She stepped forward slowly, letting many boys glance over at observe her as she walked down to the beach; looking for a good spot to sit and ensnare prey at her choosing. As she sat down at a nice shady spot at the back, two large burly boys walked up to her and looked down to the image of the fire prodigy lying on her back in the sand.

"Hey" one of them started, unsure on what to say.

Azula opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the two boys who had magically appeared right in front of her, like moths drawn to a flame they simply gaped at her and waited for any comments or demands she would say. She saw their eyes flickering at her exposed muscular torso and legs, they could tell she was a very fit and attractive teenager and were immediately ready to be moulded.  
"Well what took you so long" She started up, fiery as always, "If you even want to look at me one more time without getting your hair burnt off I recommend you get on your knees and start rubbing my feet, I love a true foot massage."

They glanced at each other curiously, unsure on how to act with this girl; but their hesitation was their downfall. Azula snarled and quickly unwrapped one of her long legs upwards until it lightly tapped the unprotected boxer pants of the first victim.  
He squealed and fell to the sandy floor immediately; the other boy required no encouragement and started rubbing her feet in desperation and fear of pulverisation. Azula smiled, encouraged them, and watched the two boys massage her two feet like her own little boy toys; well this was easier than expected.

Suddenly a voice called her out of the enjoyable trance, "Azula!" It was the undeniable voice of her friend Ty Lee. The Fire prodigy looked up and saw the acrobatic teenager standing over her with an enjoyed and bemused look etched upon her young face. Ty Lee had dressed perfectly for the occasion; if Azula looked like the seductive image of a true Princess then the acrobat appeared to be the mesmerising snapshot of a goddess. She wore the ionic white bikini as a top, letting the loose and thin material barely conceal her perfect body; the matched skirt flirted down to the mid-section of her thigh, allowing almost twenty boys at the beach to already stare at her already in complete subservience.

"Ty Lee!" Azula retorted to her, "All alone? I've got two already!" She gestured to the boys that were massaging her feet, although they were staring straight at Ty Lee instead of the fire prodigy.  
"Good luck Azula" Ty Lee smiled, bending over to address the princess and completely seduce the two boys that dropped Azula's feet in an instant and stood up; the mere sight down her top made them completely change allegiances without a second thought.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Azula called out as the boys walked away from her, "I've got two feet that need rubbing!"  
They didn't reply to her, instead deciding to follow the majestical Ty Lee from a distance and try to talk to her; as the fire princess watched, more and more boys started to appear and circle the acrobat. This was bad news for the princess, at this rate; there would be no more boys at the beach that could be interested in her.  
This was going to be harder than expected.


	6. Lets Burn this Mother Down

The door smashed open from the outside, it was already starting to be dark outside and small droplets of water was smashing into the frame and the tired figure propping the wood open with one arm. Azula stood at the door, rain was heavily coating her with water and the fatigue was worn all over her face; in one of her hands she was holding a guy by the neck with a fiery grip, he looked terrified out of his wits.  
Music inside the house quickly stopped as the new arrival entered, it was Ty Lee's private quarters that had been overthrown with male guests; there were over fifty men partying hard and in the middle, Ty Lee was trying to control them all. Azula growled and shuffled into the party, totally aware that the males starting shifting away from the wet, cold and furious fire bender in disgust.

"Azula! There you are" Ty Lee called from the middle of the group, she had been dancing with almost every member of the male audience; it was clear who had won the bet, "You sure took your time."

The Fire Prodigy shot out a breath of blue flames and threw the guy in her arms to the floor in front of Ty Lee, "There you go, managed to bag one."  
The Acrobat frowned and immediately crouched by the fallen teenager, helping him up from the floor she coaxed him slowly, "There you are, do you want a drink Mr?"  
"My name is Than Lee, thanks for getting me away from the crazy lady" He stood up and brushed himself free of water before joining the party, "This is a pretty sweet party, why didn't you bring any girls that weren't psycho!"  
"I don't know Than, I really don't" Ty Lee replied to him, glaring at Azula as she helped the terrified teenager to a warm beverage.  
The Fire Prodigy felt like swearing outloud, she obviously wasn't very good at this; and not being good at something was something she wasn't used to! A couple of guys walked up to him, all of them checking her out and starting onto her.

'You guys couldn't come into the picture earlier?' she thought to herself as they started trying to talk to her, she was sick of males; and sick of this competition; and when Azula of the fire nation was sick of something, it tended to end rather quickly.  
And so she reached out her arm and grabbed onto the man in front of her by the chest, and with a reinforced wrist strength and fire thrust; she palmed him in the chest and sent him flying straight into the wall. Other guys started to clear out as she shot blue fire out of her mouth and legs, spinning around so her flames could catch fire on anything and anyone until finally all of the guests had finally cleared out.

"Azula!" Ty Lee shrieked to her as she stamped down on the blue fire and managed to quench it with her right heel "There was no need to get upset, you could have hurt someone."  
The Fire princess snorted and walked away before commenting, "I guess I'm a bad loser, don't come to me with your counselling problems Ty Lee; we both know you gave me that bet because you can't excel at anything but picking up weird boys."

And that was when, Ty Lee did something completely unexpected and unwarranted for both of them; she got angry and attacked Azula.


	7. New bitch in town

"Wow what the!" Azula yelled as her former friend sprinted towards her with the speed and grace of an acrobatic champion; she was still only wearing a pale while bikini but she seemed even more formidable anyway. No emotion was etched on her face, only pure cold hearted anger and the will to dominate and annihilate her enemy.  
The fire prodigy reacted naturally as her friend spun low and tried to kick her, blue fire erupted out of the hand of the princess; it thundered towards the nimble fighter who immediately changed her current course of action and ran for the left instead. Azula reacted again, firing a large wave of fire into the estimated position of her friend if the acrobat kept running towards her.

Ty Lee jumped up to the rafters of the building in order to dodge the massive torrent of blue flames that shone all around the base of her house; smoke was starting to emanate and block the view of the nimble pink warrior. She crept over the rafter's, her heavily tanned and muscled legs keeping her fit body supported easily; more blue fire rocketed through the base of the house but Ty Lee was safe up in those rafters to jump down and attack the aggressive fire bender.  
Azula stood against the base of the wall, firing blue flames into the smoky midst of the house; she was unsure where her friend was hiding but she had to make sure she did not fall to the physical acrobatics and prowess of Ty Lee, the fire bender knew that if the acrobat got close then she would not survive the quick jabs and kicks of her friend.

She fired another quick volley of blue fire straight into the last known location of her enemy, but wasn't rewarded with any scream or sound of resignation; and then a horrible thought hit Azula like the lightning of a storm. Maybe Ty Lee had been hit by the first volley of fire, and lay unconscious in the smoked room; that could even kill someone.  
And so the Fire Bender stepped forward and attempted to scan the room by dulling the fire and stopping the smoke; she had to make sure that her friend was safe at least.

Suddenly, a pale figure descended from the roof rafters in a quick glide down to her location; Azula reacted immediately and fired a blue chain of fire at her but it merely got pushed aside as Ty Lee crushed down on the fire prodigy and sent them smashing through the nearby wall and end up inside the bedroom of the acrobat.

Broken wood pieces lay on top of Azula, she pushed them aside and managed to stand up quickly; her vision was blurry as hell and her back was killing her, but she could still fight. Ty Lee stood right in front of the fire princess, her impressive and breath taking frame barely moving as the two teenagers stared at each other.  
And then Azula moved, shifting her weight in an even and symmetrical balance of both positive and negative energy, until she stomped her foot forward and shot a sparkling and dangerous bolt of lightning straight in the path of Ty Lee. The acrobat jumped to the side immediately, dodging the blue light as if it were nothing but a joke; then with the final gust of vengeance she skirted forward and jabbed Azula twice straight in the unprotected torso muscle.  
The fire princess fell to the floor as she felt her muscles not working properly, her sea of chi had been blocked by this circus freak; and that would not do. She tried to stand up and fire blue flames at her adversary, but the acrobat quickly jumped over her arm and jabbed it many times until it became useless.

"Damn you Ty Lee, you couldn't win this fairly could you." Azula spat, standing up finally and forming a fist with her hands, ready to spar with her friend; the princess feinted once and then kicked up with her right leg, ready to smash Ty Lee across the revealing torso with her foot.  
The acrobat didn't wait for her, she simply spun on the spot and punched forward with both of her palms; they crushed forward and smacked right into the two bulging chest piece plates, driving the princess backwards and into stages of anger and pain.  
Azula felt like screaming as the pain coursed from her breasts, this aggravated attack had reached a new form of low and unfair proportions. She ran forward and kicked with her right leg, arcing a blade of fire after the heel so it could possibly smash into the side of Ty Lee's face. But again, the perfect acrobat didn't wait for her; instead she jumped onto her own bed in a quick move, tripping the princess over via a leg sweep and sending Azula smashing to the ground.

The Fire prodigy stood up angrily, she hurt everywhere and she knew that Ty Lee was basically playing with her; the acrobat was actually just waiting for her to make her move and then she would rebut and take her out; and so Azula decided to wait for her opponent to make a move.  
It was an odd scene, two girls facing of inside the remains of a bedroom; the wall had been broken in from the side with blue fire licking at the edges. They both waited for the other to make a move, staring at each other and circling the bed that separated them.

Then Ty Lee made her move, but it wasn't quick and agile, it was slow and pulsing; it was a seductive and manipulative move that almost made Azula fall to her knees. She grabbed onto the large white bra that encased her chest and squeezed it slowly whilst staring at the fire princess and noticing how she was trembling. A moan escaped Azula as she tried to climb over the bed, the simple image of Ty Lee grabbing onto her white bathers being too much to control.

And that's when Ty Lee made her move, she spun around quickly and jumped on top of the fire princess in a fluid and agile movement; then she slipped her tough, tanned and muscular thighs around the neck of her enemy so Azula's head was being held in place by her legs.  
"I think I win Azula" Ty Lee crooned, she was in the position of snapping her friend's neck; something that she could easily but never truly do to her friend.  
The fire princess was completely shocked, first by her friend's seduction and then by the raw power and brutality of her victory, finally she spoke, "Well I guess only you really could."

Ty Lee tightened her thigh's powerful grip around Azula's neck and smiled before commenting, "I guess you can't make everyone fall under your boot, not me Azula…never me." The thick legs continued to tighten around her neck, starting to suffocate her as she realised how weak she truly was in comparison to the beautiful mesmerising gymnastic.  
"You win Ty Lee" She managed to cough out just before the thighs tightened even more harshly and she started to black out, the only image she could see was the heavily muscular torso of her friend that led to the spectacular and seductive view of her bikini top.


	8. Who is your goddess now?

One perfectly formed foot was situated on the top of the staircase; it wasn't covered and thus revealed the toes all the way up to the ankle until it travelled even further up to her exposed knee and thighs. The acrobat stood on this one toe as she watched through her window blissfully, her thick long brown hair flowing in the wind and the sun on her face as she smiled at the sky.  
'If every-day was like this, then there would be no more need for wars' Ty Lee smiled to herself as she let the sun settle in on her body and slowly start to give her a nice tan. Then with the speed of a bird she jumped up and settled herself on the window sill, she could see the visitor approaching and she wanted to make quite the impression.

As the red figure slowly made her way to the front door, Ty Lee bit her lip and prepared herself to jump down the large building right in front of her; in order to give her the shock of a life time. But something stopped her, maybe it was the hesitant feeling that she shouldn't do that sort of thing to other people; but the truth was that Ty Lee really didn't care, after biting of the first taste of rebellion she had decided to savour the entire idea.

And so she jumped.

A perfect summersault as well, using her powerful hind legs to propel her forwards and then to direct her flight pattern as she swopped down and prepared to frighten the hell out of the new coming guest.  
She landed gracefully; rolling over her own back as she changed the dynamics of gravity to roll over the floor instead of hitting it straight on; then with the energy of a squirrel she jumped up again and faced her opponent straight in the eyes.  
Azula narrowed her long sharp golden eyes as she peered at her friend's open puppy eyes, she hadn't moved an inch while Ty Lee tried to terrify her; forced anger seemed to do the trick when it came to posture alignment as well.

"It's so good to see you again!" The pink dressed acrobat laughed as she lept forward and hugged her friend, not caring that the fire princess made no effort to hug her back.  
"Yes yes I can understand that" Azula pushed her friend away sharply, "I came up here to check on you, you haven't seemed yourself ever since that stupid bet you made."  
Ty Lee laughed as she started to cartwheel across the soft green grass, leading the two friends into the nearby park as she spoke, "I thought it was you who had changed Azula, I never knew you couldn't handle losing that badly."  
The fire prodigy growled loudly, a small breath of blue fire starting to formulate around her teeth as she grimaced and finally calmed herself down, "What's different with you Ty Lee, you've never acted so … rebellious."

The acrobat sat down on a shady spot at the park, enjoying the cool sunlight on her long muscular legs while shading her eyes from the brutal similar light, "I guess my aurora is changing Azula, trying out new things seems to be a habit of mine now."  
"I'll take your word for it" Azula gulped as she looked up and down the slender legs in her view, noticing the strength of her opponent's thighs that had almost killed her at one point, "But that doesn't excuse the way you acted before, especially to me"  
Ty Lee bounded upwards in a quick leap, crouching over so she faced the fire princess and leaned over her slowly; allowing her high glossed pink lips reach down so they brushed the red lips of the fire prodigy, allowing Azula to literally moan in ecstasy until the acrobat abruptly pulled her lips away and smiled at her opponent.  
The fire prodigy snarled as she realised how easily she had been played for a fool by her friend, by a simple brush of her lips the Acrobat literally had Azula almost begging for more.

"So do you want to continue talking?" Ty Lee smiled mischievously, her eyes sparkling wildly with a dangerous fiery passion; something that the princess had never seen before, but immediately enjoyed to watch. The fire prodigy opened her mouth in absolute joy as she saw her friend starting to strip her top of, letting her white bikini slip out and reveal her beautiful body to the whole world; the white material stopping at the heavily muscled abdomen.  
Azula crawled forward awkwardly, slowly trying to get to her friend but being halted at the small pink boot that Ty Lee was waving in her face and gesturing to.

And so she made sure to take of her friend's boots for her, acting almost in sub-severance to the acrobat; which was something that the fire prodigy was never used to. But nonetheless, the princess crawled over her long tanned legs and finally managed to get on top of her.  
Suddenly the pair of powerful thighs tightened around Azula's chest fiercely, halting her breathing and keeping her completely pinned at the mercy of the acrobat. Ty Lee looked up at the princess she had caught between her powerful legs, as if wondering what to do with her.  
And then she raised her head so her long pink lips appeared right under her ear, leaving her to whisper, "Out there you are the princess of the fire nation, but with me; I am your goddess."

Azula whimpered and nodded earnestly, a tear rolling down her face as she realised how easily she was being dominated by her friend; and how much she enjoyed it. Ty Lee laughed outloud at her friend, lifted her leg up and kicked her away from her.  
And then she stood up and smiled, "Catch me if you can."


	9. Dragons in the Woods

Azula jumped up with a passionate fury, get ready to sprint right at her friend and catch her quickly without any fuss or issue about it. And so she started running, dodging trees and keeping a steady momentum as the pale figure in white bikini kept ducking and weaving through the park until finally she was no-where to be found.

The fire prodigy stopped for a second, unsure where her friend had gone or what she had planned for her; her brain was ticking into overload after the recent events, she was still unsure about what was happening but had decided to go along with it anyways.  
"Azula…" Ty Lee's voice spun all around the clearing, leaving the fire prodigy confused and surprisingly starting to get aggressive, she spun around and prepared to shoot a volley of fire at anything that moved; she would show who the boss really was.  
"Have you found me yet?" The voice giggled, it was clear that the acrobat was moving around her; but Azula couldn't see a damn thing in this forest.

Finally the Fire Princess retorted, "I can't see anything, come out here and face me!"  
A silence continued for a moment until the acrobat giggled to herself and continued to speak her mesmerising commands, "What are you going to do for me?"  
Azula stopped for a moment, unclear what to say but then before reason got the better of her she decided to continue this game and bait her friend, "Anything you want….goddess."

"I want that top of, right now" The voice of Ty Lee commanded thoroughly through the foresty shade, nerves and anticipation were etched in the tone but it was still demanding enough for Azula to do as she said.  
The prodigy sighed and started increasing the heat around her chest, letting the soft material of her shirt start to melt and fall to the ground, letting it slide slowly of her body and sink into the soft green grass. Azula felt a bit exposed wearing only a bikini with her pants, but at least the acrobat would show herself now.

"Good girl" Ty Lee laughed, revealing herself from the prodigies' left; she was still wearing a large white bikini that fiercely put Azula to shame when it came to comparison and contrast. The acrobat cartwheeled around the clearing quickly, showing of her superior skills and spectacular tanned and muscular body figure.  
Azula walked forward towards the 'goddess', slowly watching her entire figure move and almost acting mesmerised by it. And then she grabbed Ty Lee from around the waist, trying to hold her down and control the beautiful specimen that was her friend. The Acrobat laughed again and looked up at the figure of Azula attempting to wrestle with her torso until finally she made her move and kissed the fire prodigy on the cheek.

Azula blushed at the contact, immediately letting go of her friend and starting to crawl away by the unusual and unorthodox interaction between them, was this right? And if so, did she have to keep it a secret from anyone else?  
But her life was full of regulations, rules and demands; and to be kissed on the cheek by a simple noble girl would not do, especially if the particular noble expected to be worshiped like a goddess.  
"No Ty Lee, I won't do this!" Azula shouted, firing a ball of blue fire at the acrobat who spun away and landed heavily to her right, "I am the princess of the fire nation, a soon to be Dragon and you think you can claim me?"

The acrobat smiled and slowly drew a finger up her tender thigh, letting it revolve around the heavy patches of muscle that encompassed her tanned skin until it finally rested on her large bikini and chest underneath; she giggled as she toyed with the button of the white fabric, almost letting it unlatch so it would fall to the floor.  
"I know why boys like me now, it's because of these; and now I know how to use them to make them into toys like you said" Ty Lee smiled as she continued her finger up the pulse of her neck until she dropped her whole hand.  
"This is wrong Ty Lee!" Azula almost shouted, although she had almost fallen to knees as soon as the acrobat had played with that button; but had quickly regained herself.

The girl walked forward, her bikini bouncing heavily as she pushed the fire prodigy right over to the soft green ground. Azula didn't complain as she was pushed onto her back, neither did she complain when the acrobat placed both thighs around her waist and descended to sit herself down onto the fire prodigy. And she most definitely did not complain when the acrobat grabbed her heavy set of black hair and forced her face up until it was directly situated in front of the bikini.

Azula could not breathe, but neither did she want to; she was experiencing an extreme contrast of ecstasy and humiliation at the same time.  
"I am a Dragon aren't I Azula" Ty Lee whispered softly, knowing what the answer would be.  
Azula's voice was muffled but it did come out as, "Yes my goddess, you are a Dragon."


	10. Passion or Malice?

The door was beat harshly, almost caving in as the relentless and powerful knocking slowly carved through the solid wood. It remained unanswered for too long, leaving the knocker to react in anger and burst the entire door down to the ground.  
Blue fire slowly escaped from the remains of the wood, leaving a long muscular exposed leg to be remaining on the wooden mainframe of the door. Azula growled at the emptiness of the house, stepping forward and crushing the wooden fragments beneath her heel and the enflamed heat of her boots.

"Ty Lee!" She roared out to the empty house, completely releasing her pent up aggression in a furious rage and passion to find her best friend, and maybe something more. Nothing answered her, leaving the fire prodigy to react aggressively and walk through the house roughly; waiting for any noise or movement to betray the presence of the acrobat.  
As the princess walked up the house, she started to reflect on the events of the few last weeks; the weeks of complete ecstasy and passion between them two. At that short moment, they had become something different to the people of the fire nation; they had become a hidden and private pair of lovers. Ty Lee had taught the fire prodigy many things, and had influenced her new life in a way that was barely understandable. First of all; the acrobat had dominated her completely in conversation and physical interaction, this was something new and intriguing towards the princess but she had only gone with it because of the natural beauty and wonder of the acrobat.  
But now she hadn't spoken to her best friend for over three weeks, due to Ty Lee's neglection and simple ignoring of the Fire Prodigy; they had not spoken for too long and now she had come to settle this once and for all.  
"Ty Lee! I will burn your house down if you don't show yourself!" Azula roared at the entire building, daring for the elusive acrobat to finally show herself.

Then finally movement flickered from the side, it was the girl herself; Ty Lee walked out of the shadow of her room and stepped up to the Fire Prodigy slowly with every step emphasised and lingering.  
"Yes?" She asked innocently, looking up to the princess with open eyes and a confused expression on her face; she balanced herself perfectly on her toes, letting her muscular torso wrap forwards and backwards and her chest to bounce seductively.  
"What has happened to us? Azula spoke deadpan, all anger being subsided by the simple appearance of the goddess, in the three weeks they had stayed apart she had actually become more attractive; working more on her muscle tone and coming across as an athletic model.  
"Nothing?" Ty Lee replied without hesitation, turning on the spot and preparing to jump up and stretch before turning back and saying, "It's all gone back to normal now Azula, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I want you!" The Fire Princess growled aggressively, rushing forward and grabbing onto the slender exposed and tanned torso of the acrobat in front of her; but with a quick move Ty Lee had flipped her onto her side and slipped her thick thighs around Azula's neck in a recognisable move and newly placed position of power.  
The fire prodigy smiled as she felt the familiar feeling come over her, but it was different then it used to be; it was simply defence now and hadn't become a passionate interest for her anymore. She cocked her eyebrow at the acrobat's lack of enthusiasm, then started to inquire about what really was going on.  
But before she could speak, Ty Lee cocked her head to the side and slowly spoke, "I'm really bored of this Azula, I thought it would be more exciting but I guess it isn't."  
Azula looked up at the large chests of her friend slowly, trying to gain a good look before he neck was slowly twisted to the side and the acrobat laughed.

"I want you to beg me to let you live." Ty Lee commanded her slowly, a new tone and level of passion entering her voice as she stared intently down at the victim trapped between her thighs.  
The fire Prodigy looked up with a smile in her face, she knew that this was taking things to a whole new level but as she looked at the serious and quiet cruel expression of her friend; she realised that the acrobat was not joking one bit.  
"Please Ty Lee, your acting different" Azula quietly spoke, her nervous and more frigid inner shell becoming revealed as the grip around her neck started to tighten.  
"Beg Azula" The Acrobat laughed harshly, a dark tint in her eye as she slowly scraped one finger against the princess's chest.  
"No! Stop this now!" The Fire Prodigy growled aggressively, sick of this nonsense and felling the pressure of self-preservation control her.

"Well I guess you have to learn not to cross me" Ty Lee chuckled evilly, letting herself be consumed and immersed in this new power as she started crushing her powerful thighs together and twisting her perfect hips to the side so she could literally snap Azula's neck like a twig.  
"NO!" The Prodigy roared in agony and rage, firing a tongue of blue flame out of her mouth and kicking the acrobat of herself so she could finally stand up and face Ty Lee on her own two metallic boots.  
She lifted her fists aggressively at the acrobat, letting a small glove of flame encompass her right arm while the negative energy of lightning started to form around her left wrist. Without remorse or mercy, she waited for Ty Lee to back down or admit she was wrong; but the acrobat did no such thing.  
"I'm disappointed Azula" The model spoke solemnly, an evil glint in her eyes as she moved quickly, to quickly for the prodigy to even see as the thick heel of Ty Lee smashed straight into her chest and sent her flying through the window in a spectacular flash of glass and wood, sending her descending down to the ground until she smashed heavily against the gravel in complete failure.


End file.
